


The Flesh Is Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Temptation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has never satisfied the carnal desires of the flesh. </p><p>It is a sin, one that must be paid not in coinage, but control. And control, he has learned, is a currency difficult to come by.</p><p>He learns to function without, wears asceticism in the straight lines of his robes, the sharp corners of his mask. He purges himself of the deceitful ways and does not touch or look upon another. It becomes second nature, a comfort, to bear the purity of self-restraint.</p><p>It is second nature until it is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flesh Is Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about virgin!Kylo, and this little drabble is what popped into my head. It’s more character development than anything else, but I may extend it into a longer fic or - possibly, maybe - I’ll turn it into a smutty fic eventually.

Kylo has never satisfied the carnal desires of the flesh. 

It is a sin, one that must be paid not in coinage, but control. And control, he has learned, is a currency difficult to come by.

He learns to function without, wears asceticism in the straight lines of his robes, the sharp corners of his mask. He purges himself of the deceitful ways and does not touch or look upon another. It becomes second nature, a comfort, to bear the purity of self-restraint.

It is second nature until it is not.

General Hux is a man of control. He is also, under Kylo’s heavy gaze, a creature of temptation.

Hux is merciless: eyes cold, actions colder. It should not make hunger gnaw in the cavern of Kylo’s chest, but it does, and soon the desire is one he cannot escape. Kylo’s eyes linger on a stretch of a long, pale throat; his sight hones in on a flash of green eyes. He admires the General’s confident stride, his crisply accented voice, the order he exudes in his governed ways. But Kylo’s mind latches onto far more wicked wants. Shameful thoughts crawl over him, slippery and barbed, hooking their way into the deepest recesses of his mind: thoughts of tender kisses, thoughts of gentle hands and seeking lips.

Kylo watches and wants.

General Hux trains the stormtroopers under his command with the same detached intensity he directs towards his officer corps. He believes in uniformity, holds a distaste for individuality. 

Kylo wonders what the man must think of him, of the chaotic mess that tumbles off his skin. Kylo has never held control in his grasp. He’s never quite managed darkness either.

The desires cement their place in his chest, and so the light side calls to him, whispers and tempts, flutters at the corners of his mind and spills seduction under his step. He wonders if Hux is his test, an embodiment of the temptation he must resist. And he _must_ resist, must not be led astray.

Kylo wants and Kylo feels, but he keeps the desires buried.

Lust, he has learned, is a gateway to worse sins. Hope, love, calmness… an aching desire for the three. It awakens the tumult and tumble within him and he grips tight to the fear, the anger, that can subdue the light.

Beside him, the General commands his troops, hair falling softly out of place. The twist of lust (of something more which he dares not name) is painful in Kylo’s throat.

He turns away. Lust is love and lust is wrath. He has more than enough of both to spare.


End file.
